June 23, 2009 Patch
:Source: Team Fortress 2 Update Released. Patch Notes Engine * Added support for the Novint Falcon Team Fortress 2 * Added an option to the advanced multiplayer menu to select left or right handed view models * Custom death animations now only play 25% of the time * Removed refract from water ripples caused by bullet impacts for performance reasons * Added log entries for player extinguished events using the Medi Gun, Jarate, Flamethrower and Dispenser * Started tracking localization settings to help make decisions regarding localization in the future * Changed the description of the "Triple Prey" achievement so it better describes how to get it * Critical arrows now have a trail and correctly deal enhanced damage * The Huntsman now defaults to be right handed * Friendly arrows will no longer trigger the near miss sound on you * The Cloak and Dagger now always regenerates at its intended rate. Previously it only regenerated at the correct rate when the Spy was cloaked * Increased the Cloak and Dagger regeneration rate slightly * Capped the rate of energy loss from moving faster than run speed (falling / air toss) while cloaked with the Cloak and Dagger * The Dead Ringer's cloak consume rate has been slightly reduced, giving about an extra second of cloak time on a full meter * Emerging from the Dead Ringer's cloak now drains up to 40% of the cloak meter instead of 100%. This drain only happens if the meter is at least 60% full * The Dead Ringer's cloak meter can now be regenerated from ammo sources * The Ambassador now only crits when fully accurate and no longer penetrates enemies * The Spy can no longer change weapons from the knife while shocked by the Razorback * Force-A-Nature & Flamethrower air blast knockback effects no longer work on disguised spies Mapmaker requests * Added spawn flag to func_respawnroomvisualizer that allows it be non-solid to players * Added SetSolid input to func_respawnroomvisualizer to change solidity to players dynamically * Added OnWonByTeam1 and OnWonByTeam2 outputs to the TFGamerulesProxy Undocumented Changes * The Ambassador no longer fires through buildings. * Being attacked while taunting with the Dead Ringer out no longer triggers a Spy's cloak, but instead keeps the damage reduction for the remaining duration of the taunt. * Removed the speed penalty from the Razorback. * A Pyro's air blast will now extinguish burning disguised enemy Spies. * Fixed a bug where a spectator's wearable items could be seen floating around the player they were spectating * Fixed a bug where a fake Spy hand would appear on the screen of other players * Fixed teleporters not being build-able in some places where they should be (such as within the pit at the end of Badwater Basin) * Fixed rare client crash on connection and level change * Fixed the blank progress bar in the upper-left of the screen when the client scheme is reloaded * Fixed a bad detection case in the "Friendship is Golden" achievement * Fixed several sources of floating arrows * Fixed disguised Spies occasionally looking like they have invulnerability, instead of the correct fake Spy mask * Disguised spies will no longer lose their disguise weapon when they interact with a weapon locker * Fixed a bug where the Spy's watch would randomly change models during play * Fixed uncloaked Spies flickering in and out of the cloak effect when taking damage Category:Team Fortress 2 Patches Category:Contents